A Tousands Stars
by Kalgalen
Summary: Recueil d'OS inspiré par une scène, une parole, une chanson... 'fin vous voyez, un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi.


Premier OS d'une série consacrée à Gundam 00~

**Titre :** Intoxicated

**Genre :** romance/angst

**Pairing :** Tieria/Lockon

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** à Sunrise, d'après mon enquête. Je ne demande pas de rémunération, juste vos reviews avisées.

**Autre :** one-shot pondu d'un coup entre minuit et 4 heures du mat, donc probablement un peu brouillon... mais j'l'aime bien comme ça. Basé sur la chanson Intoxicated de Mika, un p'tit peu aussi sur Auf Kurtz de Oomph!, et complètement sur la fin de la saison 1 de Gundam 00 (donc WARNING, spoiler.)

* * *

><p>L'éternité du tissu noir de l'Univers, piquetée de plus d'étoiles froides et impassibles qu'il ne peut en compter. Une éternité à laquelle il fait face sans son calme habituel – avec peut-être même une pointe de dégoût.<p>

Tieria avait toujours préféré la vie en apesanteur, dans un espace aux contours flous. Contrairement à _lui_, il détestait chaque instant de leur mission qui exigeait un retour prolongé sur Terre. Quand on a passé la majeure partie de son existence à contempler la planète depuis la vitre d'un vaisseau, redescendre dans un monde aussi étriqué a de quoi rendre claustrophobe.

Mais maintenant, même les frontières incertaines de l'Univers lui semblaient insupportablement étriquées. _Parce que même en en atteignant les limites, je ne pourrai pas te retrouver._

La gravité absente l'enveloppe, dispersant autour de lui des constellations de perles salées. Chaque sanglot étouffé rajoute une nova à la galaxie dont il est le centre. Sa haine, envers lui-même surtout, et envers le reste du monde ensuite, lui semble compressée dans sa gorge.

Il voudrait pouvoir hurler pour se libérer de cette rage. Remettre son masque. Continuer à se battre, comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'est ce qu'il _devrait_ faire, oui. La mort d'un Meister ne comptait pas, tant que les trois restant étaient aptes à remplir leur rôle. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, c'est ce qu'il aurait soutenu. C'est pour ça qu'il avait été créé, et ses sentiments n'avaient rien à faire dans l'équation. Mais voilà, la mécanique parfaite conçue par Aeolia Schenberg s'était grippée.

__Tu n'es pas infaillible. C'est ce qui fait que tu es humain.__

_Il _était le premier à lui balancer ce fait à la figure. Auparavant, Tieria lui-même ne se considérait pas comme appartenant à l'espèce humaine. Ils n'étaient que des... des enfants, oui, des gamins à guider, qui devait assimiler la leçon léguée par Schenberg par n'importe quel moyen. Et voilà que l'un d'eux se permettait de l'intégrer à cette race inexpérimentée. Il avait offert au pilote de Dynames une expression glaciale.

__Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que vous. Si je ne suis pas infaillible, je n'ai aucune raison d'exister.__

C'était ce qu'il croyait – ce qu'il savait, au plus profond de sa conscience. Il n'était qu'une vie artificielle, qu'on pouvait remplacer sans peine. Il n'était pas censé éprouver quoique ce soit, et c'était sur cette base qu'il avait construit son armure de mépris et d'arrogance. Personne ne devait pouvoir le faire vaciller. Personne n'_avait le droit_ de le connaître, parce que la connaissance amènerait les sentiments, et donc une forme de faiblesse.

__Exister pour les autres n'est pas une raison suffisante ?__

Il ne se sentait pas seul. Il y avait Veda, qui même s'il ne brillait pas par sa conversation suffisait à lui rappeler qu'il avait un but. Essayer de se lier d'amitié avec les autres occupants du Ptolemy ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit s'il avait un instant songé à sa vie sociale. Aussi avait-il rétorqué, une pointe d'acidité mal camouflée sous la banquise de sa voix :

__Et pour quels ''autres'' pourrais-je exister ?__

Il avait eu la vague sensation de s'engager sur un terrain glissant. Il y avait des mots qu'une partie de lui-même voulait entendre – une infime partie qui attendait avidement la réponse, tandis que le reste de son être hurlait que cette réponse allait provoquer sa perte. Et l'autre l'avait fixé, confrontant ses iris verts au regard rougeoyant de Tieria avec une expression curieuse, mélange de distance, d'attention et de... d'affection. Une main tendue qui attendait d'être saisie ou repoussée.

__Pour nous. Pour... moi.__

Quelque chose s'était brisé. L'armure s'était fendillée, avait volée en éclats sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tombée en morceaux...

__Pour moi.__

__ Tu vivras pour moi, et je t'apporterai la preuve de ton existence.__

...qui avaient lacéré son cœur, tailladé son âme.

__Je déteste le verbe aimer.__

__ C'est tellement douloureux... Comment peuvent-ils apprécier ce sentiment ?__

__ Les humains sont vraiment étranges.__

__ Tu es humain aussi, tu te souviens ?__

Pour une courte période, sa fragilité ne lui avait plus paru un élément à éradiquer à tout prix, parce qu'_il_ était là pour le protéger – aussi mièvre que cela ait pu lui paraître auparavant. Mais c'est cette fragilité qui avait effectivement fini par les faire tomber.

S'il n'avait pas été faible, _il _n'aurait pas eu à lui servir de bouclier humain._ Il _n'aurait pas été blessé. _Il _n'aurait pas eu à se lancer dans un combat avec un handicap pareil.

_Il_ ne serait pas mort.

__ Par ta faute.__

__ A cause de toi.__

__ Tu l'as tué.__

Peu importait ce que Sumeragi pouvait dire : il était aussi responsable que s'il avait piloté le MS qui l'avait fauché. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. De se souvenir. De ressasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à la nausée. Dynames qui revenait vers le Ptolemy, et Haro – Haro qui répétait un même mot avec toute la détresse qu'un robot pouvait exprimer.

__ Lockon ! Lockon !__

_ Ils avaient compris. Ils avaient tous compris._

__ Lockon.__

__ Pour qui suis-je censé vivre, maintenant ?__

ooo

On dit que la température de l'espace avoisine le zéro absolu, soit -273°C. C'est totalement dérisoire par rapport à celle qu'a atteint le cœur de Tieria. Les larmes se sont taries, la colère a été ravalée. Il considère froidement le velours noir de l'Univers, ignorant le bout de Terre qui se tapit dans un coin de la baie vitrée. Le souvenir d'un baiser volé lui brûle les lèvres, l'écho assourdi d'un ''je t'aime'' flotte dans la pièce.

Il supportera ça, il acceptera le poids de la mémoire et de la culpabilité. Parce que même maintenant, il peut – il _veut_ – vivre pour celui qui a donné un sens à son existence.

Parce qu'il est humain.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures \o


End file.
